Talk:Dragons (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Dragons Split Notes This is where the stuff on this page came from: - If you do not complete the quest "Bleak Falls Barrow" dragons do not appear in any part of Skyrim. *Took the opening from the Dragons, maybe changed it slightly. *Dragon Types: That's all basically just stats, no news here. *Named Dragons: Copied it all exactly, for the most part. *Locations: I wrote the opening and used the Category of Dragon Lairs to find the locations. *Combat Strategy: I didn't make any of this, some of it was in the old section called combat, some in Dragon Behavior, and some were "Notes" on the old page. I categorized as Behavior, Offense, Defense. *Notes: The only stuff I left in Notes was that which wasn't about Combat and wasn't a Bug. I didn't create these either. --PacifistFist (talk) 00:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Voslaarum & Naaslaarum (Dawnguard Spoiler) Forgot these two guys. Voslaarum and Naaslaarum can be found in the Forgotten Vale during Touching the Sky. Additon to "Defence" Section I looked through the defence section and realised that none of these were ideal for low-level, low-health players. I'd like to add the following to the Defence area. "For low-level players f=with little health to survive the intencity of a dragon battle, try finding a rock or tree to circle around, avoiding the majority of the dragon's damage while periodicly stepping out for a couple of arrows or spells. Once the dragon's health is fairly depleted, warriors can take their favorite damage-dealing implement and take a turn at melee. Mages are best-suited to keep behind their cover." TacticalWizard (talk) 19:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Since I've seen this mentioned more than once, I'd like to add a note for anyone curious; you do NOT need to damage a dragon, or use dragonrend, for one to land. I'm playing as a pure melee character, and I've killed 40+ dragons by just waiting for them to land and then charging them. As long as there is a flat spot available, they WILL land. Is it a bug? The final bug on the page seems to me not a bug i have had this happen but 1.it may have gone round the pillar 2. the dragon may have moved to be able to hit you. I'm not sure if this is a bug, but has anyone noticed how whenever a dragon is forced to land (because of being at low health, not due to Dragonrend) their melee damage seems to skyrocket as opposed to their defense going down A LOT. This has happened to me on multiple occasions and I'm not sure if thats scripted or not, anyone else had this issue? FynraAvalon (talk) 22:25, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Also after killing a dragon and its flesh has disapeered you can use an apprentice up lvl destruction spell to send the skeleton FLYing which can be used in an open town or hold to get all nearby npc to follow the flying skeleton pm me on the wiki if you exprienced this im gimli Non-absorbed Souls I don't know if this is a glitch or what, but sometime after killing a dragon (and the game not giving me the soul (on the Xbox 360)), I was in Ustengrav (I had already gotten the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller). I got to the end of the dungeon, where the altar was (the Horn was there instead of the note). Anyway, I activated the altar, and out of random I got a dragon soul! I haven't tried it again yet, so I don't know if it means anything. Can someone else who has been through the dragon soul glitch try this please? --Sparda494 (talk) 04:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) It may be the fact the jurgen windcaller could have been a dragonborn(started the greybeards so he might have be a dragonborn showing people how to shout) first bit was it at a nest? Magicka useful info - dragons thu'um uses up magicka found out with Staff of Magnus but they have a very high magicka reserve (i fought Ancient dragon and it toke me around a minute to take its magicka away (but it was worth it as i couldnt fight)) - Austin richardson (sig only works on my wikia sorry) so a weapon encharnted with absorb magicka is a weapon you should use facing a dragon Dragons Hello. I haven't played Skyrim yet but it looks fun. How tough are the dragons in this game? They look like they could eat an entire school bus in one bite. They look great. The game creators really did a great job with the graphics. I'm looking forward to getting this game. I just need to make up enough money. I have played Oblivion and I thought that it was pretty fun. - 01:28, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Disintigrate If you have the Disintigrate perk in the Destruction skill tree, you can disintigrate dragons into dust piles. It is very humorous as the dragon disappears adn is suddenly replaced by an ash pile. Even though you cannot see the dragons flesh burn away as you absorb its soul, you will still do so. Sources: Happened to me today in the courtyard of the College of Winterhold against a Frost Dragon Typos Both are under the Offense section: #"Shadowmere can the player time to kill dragons" should include the word "give", so: "Shadowmere can give the player time to kill dragons." #The 6th bulleted entry is missing a period at the end after the word "shouting". From the bug list, I believe."Very rarely, when the dragon landed sometimes they'll be stuck on the ground when he had a full health" It may just be my personal opinion but I find that this makes relatively little sense. (to me, at least) Is it, perhaps, meant to say " Rarely, when a dragon lands it may become stuck on the ground, remaining at full health" or something to that effect? I do seem to recall a bug occuring in my game where a dragon would remain sedentary and, for all intents and purposes, invincible. Does the poster intend to convey that the dragon may, on occasion, never have its health bar depleted? I genuinely want to know because, ever since I downloaded Dawnguard, my game has become bugged nearly to the point of being unplayable. (Most of my bugs are occuring during combat or in relation to dragons, especially finishing moves, souls and shouts.) Grunchblau (talk) 06:26, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Special Moves Should something be said about their special kills, like when they pick up Dragonborn and shake him? 'Correction to Info' Vuljotnaak Can be found after starting the mission Diplomatic Immunity. It is not necessary to have completed the mission as is stated. Wyverns Hi, there's a lot of talk around the net that Skyrim dragons are actually wyverns (only two dedicated legs). On some random forum, I read about an interview with a Bethesda designer, who explained the motivation behind this particular dragon design. Can't find the actual interview, though. Anyone know anything about this? --00:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) The Dovah of Skyrim aren't Wyverns. Wyverns, from what I recall, are Dragon-like Creatures that cannot breath fire, aren't quite as intelligent as true Dragons, have 1 pair of wings & legs, and I have also heard a version where they also have a Barbed Tail. People need to take that lie about the Dragons being Wyerns down, despite that fact that, yes, they appear to have been inspired by the Wyvern. Dragon/ Spawns Sometimes dragons can spawn RIGHT in front of you and take off. If they spawn under a NPC, they will "carry" them on their backs until they die and fall to the ground. Since no character can ride dragons, it's amazingly fun to watch because they actualy "bump" really high before falling back on the dragon's back and taking off toward the sky again. I think they die from the fall when they hit the dragon again 'cause last time I saw that, a giant bumped two times on the dragon, then fell and crashed on the ground right next to me. I can't provide any proof of what I'm saying, but if anyone saw that, please post pictures. Dragon going into the ground i was heading down from a mountain a frost dragon was there i attacked it and it ran to riverwood i got to it and there was no dragon i waited for a minute and it shot up from the ground anyone else had this 15:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Is there any base for stating that tamrielian dragons came from Akavir? I don't recall any source stating that... Kill command doesn't kill flying dragons Yesterday I fought a dragon, and I didn't have time to it, so I just pressed "kill ID" into the console, but it didn't die. I started to flee, then it landed right in front of me. Just as I hit towards it, it died. I believe that flying dragons cannot be killed, at least not with kill command, but they die as soon as they touch the ground. Would be funny to see a dragon drop out of the air though. LigthWolf (talk) 07:25, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I once used the fortify restoration potion exploit to craft me an incredibly OP bow, then used it on a flying dragon. It flew around with zero hp for a while (you could see the empty hp bar), then landed somewhere and died. 12:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Finishers I've noticed you've included at least a picture as to the more famous of a Dragon's finishing move (Om nom nom nom nom). However, there is another, much mor einteresting one IMO. The Dragon flies by, grabs the enemy in their Talons, and drops them to their death froma great height. Here are two videos, one of which a normal Dragon does it to Dovahkiin, the other an Elder Dragon does to a Giant. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5R_GiEPaJ8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42xMVv_wx2s This should be added into the Wikia, I believe. Ancient Dragon + Frost/Blood Dragon = PAIN Just wondering if any of you guys have seen this happen... ME: walking outside in Skyrim. I hear a dragon, and as I see the Dragon an Ancient Dragon swopes down and attacks me and the other dragon. Killed them both, but my point is this: After lvl 49 can one get attacked by two or more dragons at the same time? Paddybone (talk) 11:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright: This has happend more then that one time now. Had multiple encounters with one ancient/elder dragon and one blood/fire/ice dragon fighting each other and if my character is spotted, they fight me at the same time... Paddybone (talk) 13:48, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why, but the dragon at bonestrew peak just wouldn't attack me. So I start firing off some arrows at it, and all of a sudden, i absorb its soul (whilst it was still flying, so all you see is a skeletal dragon flying around, which is ironic considering the nam of the place i encountered this dragon). Happened on XBox I've encountered a frost dragon and a normal dragon fighting each other upon fast traveling somewhere twice. both times were well before i defeated Alduin. Also upon encountering the bugged dragon at Bonestrewn Crest, i managed to reduce its health to zero with arrows when it was stuck flying in place. it did not die nor land, but after i left the area and was wandering for about 30 minutes i randomly got a dragon soul and completed the bounty quest i was on. ---- I've had this happen as well, but, If I remember correctly, I had just summoned Durnevhiir at Dragontooth Crater when, and I kid you not, I am almost certain I was attacked by 3 dragons- 2 at the crater, and I think Durnevhiir killed the 3rd. I say this because I don't remember having an extra Dragon Soul. At this time, I was somewhere around level 35-ish and I have Dawnguard. Removal "Dragons were ruled by the Tsaesci and flew west to Skyrim." Isn't this considered a spoiler? Why is this even on the "notes" section? The notes are a bit of a mess. Without more context that particular piece of lore mentioned from previous TES background does not even fit with the lore Skyrim establishes regarding dragons and would probably be best written off as the subject of a retcon. Irrelevant Label (talk) 14:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Is there a place where Dragons appear most often? I encountered dragons when fast-traveling to Dragonbridge, Riverwood, Winterhold and College of Winterhold. One dragon appeared at Morthal. I enjoy fighting dragons and I wanna know where most of them appear after fast-traveling. No dragons I noticed that there will not be any dragons anywhere until you completed the quest in which you kill your first dragon. I even visited dragon roosts and everything. The only 'dragon' I found was the skeletal dragon in the Labyrinthian, which didn't give me a soul. I did get 5 bones from him though, and later in that dungeon I found a dragonplate shield. 12:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I ran in to a bug when fighting a dragon I ran into a bug while fighting a dragon. It started flying in slo-motion eventhough its mouth and wing movements were full speed. This happened when it was at low health. Wen it's health reached zero the health bar dissapeard but left the name "Blood Dragon" and it didn't die and continued to fly around in slo-motion. Not sure what caused this and it happened on the PS3 version. Another possible bug--on the 360 version, I've never seen a Blood Dragon. I'm level 53 and I've killed enough of them to learn every word of every shout, and I've seen every other kind of dragon, but no Blood Dragon. Wyvern Citation Needed. Could somebody delete that bit about wyverns? Or give it a citation. I think it's just someone's personal opinion. Except having only 2 legs with the front "legs" being wings is the defining characteristic of a Wyvern. Other than that they are identical to normal Dragons. Evnyofdeath 23:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hate to disappoint all our cryptozoologists, but there is no real "defining characteristic" of a fictional creature. Or are we going to add a note discussing how the elvish races in this game are all wrong, because they aren't immortal? The wiki is for facts about the game, that's it. The note should just be removed. There is no need to give any credit to the would-be pretentious nit-picking of that handful of people that like going around "pointing out" that the dragons of various fantasy settings "are not dragons" because they fall under the DnD classification for Wyverns. DnD has it's dragons and many settings use a similar hexapedel depiction while numerous other settings use dragons with just four total limbs. Nothing to see here. 18:53, July 8, 2012 (UTC) A lot of people recognize the difference between dragons and wyverns in number of legs. It seems to fair to keep this. A citation probably should be placed though. That claim needs a citation. The problem with adding a citation to the page is that the source is ridiculous and it's indicative of how the point really shouldn't be brought up in the first place. By all means, someone who can edit, change the first sentence to "According to 1st through 3rd edition DnD monster manuals..." It would sure give people a lot to do around the wiki. I imagine most pages will end up consisting primarily of discussion of the differences and similarities between the Skyrim/TES rendition of a given thing vs. the ways it is portrayed in other settings. Dibs not it on pages to do with arthurian legend, the wild hunt, lycanthropy, vampirism, elves and surely many more that will end up being large books that I can't think of off the top of my head. Irrelevant Label (talk) 14:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) IS THIS A BUG ok i killed a dragon in front of dawn star and after several hours IN RL its still there, i think its a eyesore and it wont go away i looted everthing from the corpse and still it stays there , btw i have the xbox version.DeirdreKent101 (talk) 15:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) .................Bug? ok, so here i was just minding my own buisness, and an elder dragon atacks the random mages outside of morvunskr. i decide since i have a few shouts to be unlocked, i shoot at it with my bound bow. it then proceeds to fly away, and disappears in the direction of windhelm. other than being a little disapointed, i thought no more of it untill both a few real and in game days later, when i was doing a numbers job for delvin at the theives guild. it was a fairly easy job, since it was just candlehearth hall, and their number book is very near the entrance. so when i exit......BOOM! There was the dragon that had flown away a few days ago. do you know where it was? HALFWAY STUCK THROUGH THE GATE TO WINDHELM. so out of curiosity, i approach it with my bow at the ready. to my surprise, i simply absorbed its soul. obviouslly i did not see it when i came into windhelm because i just fast traveled. so im wondering, can anyone tell me why there was a dragon through the gate to windhelm? also, can anyone tell me why it is stuck?(i saw an NPC open the door, and the dragon's skeleton just stayed stuck. i also tryed to dislodge it by using spells such as fury, and raise zombie, but that didnt work.) Any advice as to a fix? Garrec3 (talk) 01:05, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Paarthurnax & Alduin in the named dragons section, it says Alduin is Akatosh's first born, but it also says that paarthurnax is alduin's older brother, wouldnt that make him the first born? 21:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Minor cleanup In the section for Relonikiv, there is an unnecessary "]]" after dragon, I would fix it but the page is protected. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 09:04, December 12, 2012 (UTC) How much are dragon souls worth compared to black or white grand soul gems i bet that if we could use them to enchant wepons they could be really strong enchantment.Dragons king (talk) 04:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Dragon king Dragonborn Update Someone should add the Snake Dragon from The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn . yes, Serpentine Dragon Well, that was different.... I just got ambushed by two blood dragons (first time I've seen a blood dragon in a VERY long time since it's been nothing but ancients for the last twenty levels or so) but, as soon as one landed in front of me, the damn thing died for no apparent reason. At least I managed to absorb its soul, though.... - Erik the Mad (talk) 22:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Using poisons on dragons As this page has no advice on using the Dragonborn's alchemy skills here are a few pointers: Poisons that paralyze don't affect dragons, and neither do fear potions (their level is just too high). Poisons Known to work on Dragons: Damage health Lingering Damage Health (stacks) works great with the "Concentrated Poison" Perk Weakness to Fire, frost, shock and magic (making them more vulnerable to follow up attacks). Poisons that slow work. The dragon can still fly, though much more slowly. Potions that give the Dragonborn resistance to fire and frost are effective against dragon shouts. With a good enough alchemy skill and using fortify alchemy apparal, fire and frost shouts can be entirely negated. (Without using the Falmer helmet trick.) DarthOrc (talk) 08:10, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Fix this! Paarthurnax Leader of the Greybeards and follower of The Way of The Voice, Paarthurnax is Alduin's older brother' '''and was part of the cause for thousands of deaths but betrayed Alduin and helped in the original "defeat". He can help the Dragonborn meditate on certain words of power It should say: '''Paarthurnax is Alduin's younger brother ' 23:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Bug Is this a bug? When I was in Eldersblood Peak, that dragon flied away, and didn't come back. I went to word wall, and there was a dead dragon. I went to Throat of the World to open Elder Scroll. Later I did come back, and there was dragon. 19:01, May 7, 2013 (UTC) about dragons power I think Dragons should be more powerfull in skyrim.They are really weakness.I saw dragon was killed by a few skeever :( or a troll can kill a dragon easily in a minute.It is a reason for ı love more less skyrim .Pls find a remedy for it Darkknightr (talk) 19:11, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Skyrim Dragons,Skyrim Dragon Shouts,Dragon shouts :If you use the PC version of the game (unfortunately, I don't), there are plenty of mods that do this and also add other types of dragons, and these mods can usually be found at the Skyrim Nexus. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 20:17, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Two More. The two name Dragons from the Forgotten Vale haven't been added to the list (Voslaarum and Naaslaarum). AzuraKnight (talk) 17:11, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Dragonrend bug As I can't edit the page, I'll add this here: If the player casts the Dragonrend shout on a Dragon where there is not enough space, the dragon may go flying off into the far distance for no apparent reason. In some cases, the dragon will come back and try again Thanks. --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 17:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC) anyone ride a drgons head in combat just before killing it my little brother was playing and starfted button smashing when a dragon droped down on him, any how i want to learn to reinact this stunt 17:27, October 31, 2013 (UTC) To where do they flee? Where the hell do those scaled cowards go when they fly away and refuse to let me kill them? Do they just despawn, or do they actively travel around the map?Foxi Hooves (talk) 05:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Trivia/Notes Addition The burn-up animation will not play if the Dragonborn is too far away from the dragon at the time of its death. Likewise, the soul will not be absorbed. Both animations will play normally once the Dragonborn approaches the slain dragon. Foxi Hooves (talk) 21:37, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Corrected spelling/grammar Where it says "Dragons (Dovah, plural Dov)" This is false, according to the Official Game Guide Written by David S.J. Hogsdon & Steve Stratton, published by Prima Games. Technically "Dovah" works as both a singular and a plural noun. "Dov" is actually the Dragon word to describe dragons as a race, not as a group. Violent Passions (talk) 14:03, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Texture Bug? I just witnessed a very strange bug on the 360. A Transparent Ancient Dragon attacked Shor's Stone. o.O Kitty Paine 06:33, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Bug report to be added from main bugs page This is a bug from the bugs page. Can someone please put it up in the bugs section? *Sometimes when a dragon is killed, it will not start to disintegrate, and therefore does not yield a Dragon Soul. However, this may be intentional - see http://support.bethsoft.com/?i=167 Cubears (talk) 04:31, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for putting it up, but now the link is no good. Can you change the link to this? http://help.bethsoft.com/app/answers/detail/a_id/9655/kw/dragons%20disintegrating Cubears (talk) 15:57, June 7, 2014 (UTC) help i have a rip off game its because of a bug there are no dragons after the first one i have been playing for a year and nothing WHAT A RIP OFF IM WARNING YOU DONT PLAY SKYRI ITS A RIP OFF YOU HERE ME this is for ps3 DONT PLAY THE GAME ITS A RIP OFF WARNNING Skyrim90000 (talk) 04:08, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Fix link Elder Dragon actualy should lead to http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Elder_Dragon_(Skyrim) :Fixed thanks Ȼǿᵰᵮẽᵲ ₲ħǿśᵵ Ⱥᵰᵾᵬĭᵴ 06:14, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Disambiguation This page is locked for regular users such as myself, so anyone with access to editing this page should come on and disambiguate links on it instead of me (e.g. Akavir → Akavir (Continent)). Atvelonis (talk) 18:22, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :I recommend you to send a message on an active admin's for this EbonySkyrim talk pages aren't checked often while admin talk pages are. Starkiller131 (talk) 18:27, December 21, 2014 (UTC)